Eight siblingscould you handle this?
by NarInu
Summary: Ahhhh,the Tashio residence.So peacefull,so quiet.knock, knok hold your horses im comin out already! The tashios,your average japanese family living in Japan.Rich as ever living wealthy and eating wealthy...and did i mention....8 kids living in the same ho
1. Chapter 1

Profiles

Sesshomaru:

eldest brother

17 years old

personality:doesn't talk much and doesn't show any emotion.

Has diffrent mother than his siblings

lives:in Tashio house

# of siblings:6

Inuyasha:

17 years old, 2nd eldest

personality:loud and obnoxious,gets mad easily

lives:in Tashio house

# of siblings:6

Koga:

17 years old, 2nd eldest

personality:smooth talking.ussualy gets into fights with Inuyasha

who:live in cousin of the Tashios.

lives: in Tashio house

# of siblings: none,but has 7 cousins

Kanna:

16 years old, 3rd eldest

personality:rarely talks to anyone besides her family.silent.

description: wears eather all white or all black.

lives:in Tashio house

# of siblings:6

Ling ling:

15 years old,4th eldest

personality:loves animals,can speak to them.Gets along with everyone

description: long black hair, gold eyes, slender and curvature.(sp?)

lives:Tashio house

# of siblings: 6

Rin:

10 years old,5th eldest

personality:verry friendly

who:adopted daughter of the Tashios

lives:in Tashio house

# of siblings 6

Saske:

personality:is always fighting with twin brother.

status: twin


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! get ready for this chapie!OH yeah and just for future refrences I've decided to make Rin 11 and the twins 10.You'll understand later. Oh and there comes a part in the chapter where they start talkin about DBZ so if you've never seen it you'll be a little confused but don't worry!

Ch.1 School

"Get out the shower! Time's up!" Koga banged on the bathroom door. Hold up! I gota wash the shampoo outa my hair! Just use one of the other freakin bathrooms."

"People in them!" the wolf demon called back. Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom door half naked with a towel wrapped around his lower half. "There, ya happy now?"

"Yes, very." Koga jetted pass him and banged the door shut. "Ahhhh, yeah." He said sitting on the toilet. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and went upstairs to change into his school clothes.

In the Tashio house at morning hours, it was always rowdy. Of course, if you lived there you would know. Children pushed in and out of restrooms screaming about who got in first. But today was even busier, they were getting ready to go to a new school. Once everyone finished squeezing for a shower and getting dressed, everyone settled to eat breakfast.

This was how they sat at there humongous dinning room area. Inuyash, Koga, and Syukin on one side. While Kanna, Layla, and Syukin sat on the opposite. Father and Sesshomaru sat on the two opposing ends. They would always sit there, but everyone else seemed to sit randomly. Everyone was talking and rambling except sesshomaru of course, and Kanna who usually avoided it. "Alright settle down children, I have some matters to discuss." Everyone quieted down when there father spoke. As if on cue, two maids came out and started serving them food. When they left, father Tashio continued. "Since you are going to a new school today I thought I should remind you all of a few things. First off, since Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kanna, Koga, and layla are all going to the same school now. You will all take the same car. The escalade."

"Aw, man. Come on Dad. Cant we just take our own cars?" Inuyasha interrupted.

No, that wouldn't be necessary, five people taking four different cars, just to go to the same place. Besides gas prices are much too high."

"Hmph, coming from a rich man." Inuyasha muttered under his breath while sticking a pancake in his mouth.

"Anyways." There father continued. "When you get to school I expect all of you to be on you best behavior." He directed this comment mostly to Inuyasha, Koga, and the twins. "Inuyasha, Koga I do not want you two getting into any fights. That goes for saske and syukin too." Inuyasha just said his usual keh while saske and syukin snickered quietly. "Ahem" there father gestured. "Rin, you, saske, and syukin will be escorted by none other than…kaede."

"You mean kaede-baba?" Rin said excitedly while taking a sip of orange juice. Rin heard saske and syukin say it so much, she thought baba meant old woman or Elder when it really meant 'old hag' "Aw man, why can't we just ride our bikes?" syukin butted in.

That's obvious, first off we live too far from school and second, we don't have any bikes…idiot." Saske stated in his all too familiar voice that told you he was trying to imitate Sesshomaru. "Keh, whatever, stop trying to act like sesshomaru, cause you can't!" syukin stuck out his tongue.

"Why don't you stop imitating Inuyasha?" saske crossed his arms.

"Both of you hush and stop acting foolish." There father retorted. Both stopped. Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru just shook his head annoyed. He didn't really mind that sake forever tried to imitate his ways. Followed him everywhere, tried to dress like him, sometimes he even caught him scribbling things down in a handbook. It was amusing at times but at others it was annoying. Sesshomaru cut out his thoughts when he heard slight rambling. There father had left and now everyone sat chatting and eating.

"You gotta be kidding me, vageta is way stronger that goku!"

"Keh, no he's not! that's why goku turned super saiajin first!"

"Both of you are wrong. Brolly is the greatist." saske but into inuyasha and koga's convo."He has no weakness,while he was fighting all of them at the same time,he still didn't break a sweat! And he didnt hesitate to crush goten and trunks when they got in his way. Thats a true worrior." he stated with his hands behind his back and eyes closed. Both Inuyasha and Koga looked back at him.

"oh yeah? then explain to me why goku beat his behind!"

"Blah blah"

"blah blah blah."

"Blah!"

It went on and on, Layla was annoyed. Would all of you just hush! Stop fighting over some cartoons,it's rediculouse really!" layla had a sort of british accent. Everyone looked at her. "Besides, Alucard from Hellsing could murder them without a sweat!" She said with her hands clasp together with a dreamy look in her eyes.(well that explains the accent lol)

"Whatever." all the boys breathed at the same time.

"and your the one talkin about rediculouse." someone else said. Sesshomaru just sat eating an apple watching the fools carry on. Rin agreed with layla with that same look. Kanna didn't say much. So the talking went on and on.Sesshomaru then stood up."I could masacer all of them." he said then waled away. Everyone stared dumbfoundly in his direction, even Kanna.Never had he said anything when they argued, much less paid attention.Jaws were dropped."d..did he..jus.." layala started.

"yeah." everyone else said in a union.

"I call shotgun!" Inuyasha called running through the lot to the escalade.

"you better think again kid." no one other than Koga called after, trying to beat him to it.Layla and Kannah lagged behind walking like normal people should. Sesshomaru was a few feet infront of them with the keys. Rin and the twins left erlier at 7:30 because there school started first. "Kanna? will we have any classes together?" A nervouse layla asked.

"Maybe, i don't think we'll have any academic classes together,though we might have the same lunch hour." she spoke back with a soft honey toned voice. Kanna didn't talk much to others,but when she did she sound so pleasant.

"what if we take the same classes? will we be together then?" This was layla's first year in highschool, so she didn't know much."We will see once we get our schedules."

They finally spotted the white escalade with twenty-four inch rims and spinners in that humungous lot of theirs. It was rediculouse really, there were about 15 cars up in there. Once they cought up, Inuyasha and Koga were trying to push eachother out of the way of the front door.Which really didn't make any sense because the monitors, X-Box, and PS2 were all in the back. Unless they wanted to play with the navigation system. Sesshomaru unlocked the car. "Stop your foolishness whoever is older of you two can sit in the front.Figure it out." Koga was a month older than Inuyasha.

"I guess that's me then." Koga snickerd. "hah,inuyasha scoot to the.." but he was already in the back playing 'def jam vandetta' on the x-box. "hey!" Koga yelled. He hadn't been in this car yet so he didn't know about all the games hooked up in the back. "ahh, nevermind I don't feel like sittin in the front, Kanna...Enjoy!" he tried to play it off and then hopped in the back. Kanna just shook her head, they were so dense at times.Layla just sat in the back with the others and started playing too.

"Here you go, those are your schedules. Kanna, layla, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha all looked over their papers. "Isn't that great? since your all family, I gave you all the same lunch hour!"

"Thank you Miss, now we get to eat together!" a happy black haird girl said while wrapping her arms around her famiy's shoulders. Layla always seemed to be happy for some reason. Everyone tugged out of her grasp rubbing their necks."Dang, Layala! A little harder why don't you!" Koga coughed out still rubbing his neck. The woman at the front desk just giggled at the sight. How she loved children. "I'll just call up a few kids to escort you."

"Well guys, looks like we'll be having art together." Koga let out to Inuyasha and Shesshomaru. Inuyasha looked back at his schedule that read:

Mrs.Kendo Art Room:410

Mrs.Sahara Japanese Room:400

Lunch

Mr.Abdulah Math Room:180

Coach Shaw Team Sports GYM

"what, why the hell do we have art!" Since they registerd late they couldn't pick their own classes.

"I don't know,but it's better than havin a real class." Koga said back.

"So, Sesshomaru, what other classes you got?"

"..."

"Huh?"

"..." Sesshomaru didn't reply he just stood to the side and read a book. When Sess was bord that's what he did. But of course, he was always bord. "Ahh whatever, Kanna, Layla what do you have?"

"Well, me and Kanna both have Feudal History and business together. Other than that I have Japanese, lunch, and then Team sports."

"In that order?"

"Yeah."

"We have the same gym class then."

"Yay! now I have classes with both of you!" Yep that's Layla, always sees the good out of everything. "Ahem" the front lady grunted. "Settle down Kids I have two students to take you to class, just follow them."

Two students came through the door.One of them had a dark purple shirt and Navy blue Sean John jeans with some beads around his right rist.His black hair was pulled back into a small pont tail.The other boy had almost the same hair style exept strands of hair were hanging beside his face.He had on a white T- shirt and grean jeans that were a little too tight for comfort. "Hello." They both greeted. "Which one of you is for history?" the one with the purple shirt asked. "That's us!" Layla called out while grabbing Kanna's han and drawing closer to the boy. "Well hello ladies, and if it isn't my luck day. My name's Miroku and may I say you two are the most beutiful women I have ever seen." taking both of their hands and kissing the tips. "why thank you my name is Layla and this is my sister kanna." she introduced, her face a little flushed. Instantly the boy was pinned to the ground. "hey man! what makes you think you can go grabbin my sisters' behinds huh?" Both inuyasha had the perv pinned down to the floor. "Yeah little perv what's your problem?" the wolf demon hissed.

"Heh heh, wha..what are you talking about? I did no such thing." The boy squeaked with his innocent face while sweating uncontrolably. "yeah right, after you did that little introduction thing of yours, you tried to gab both of them at the same time!" Koga blurted out again

"S..sorry I didn't know heh?"

"Yeah well next time you better watch yourself." the silver haired boy pushed the boy and got up. The black haired wolf followed. The guy named Miroku got back up and rubbing his head and straitaning his clothes.

"Ahem." someone interupted. "My name is Jakotsu, and I assume I'll be taking the rest of you to art?" His voice was a little on the girly side. He seemed to have sparkles in his eyes while looking at Inuyasha. "Whoah guy, back up!" Inuyasha growled looking pissed because the guy kept trying to grab his arm. "hmph" he pouted and crossed his arms. "I cant help it if your so cute!" he had a dreamy look in his eyes. "What the hell lady! How could you stick us with not one, but TWO perverts!" the silver haired boy yelled.

"I suggest you guys get goin to class now." the attendance lady said with a fake smile.

"yes. We should get going." Sesshomaru spoke up from hours of silence.(bout time!) He was tired of little kid foolishness.

"ahh, yes. This way Ladies." The one named Miroku gestured toward layla and Kannah.

"nuh uh buddy, were going with you incase you try to pull something again!" Inuyasha protesed.

"Kanna, are all guys in highschool perverted like these two?" Layla whispered to Kannah with the classic anime sweat drop in the back of her head."You know, these are the biggest ones Ive seen so far." her sister whispered back. Everyone then cleared out of the office and followed the boys' to class.

whoooh! done with this chapie! yeah! Im typing the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

whoah I notices on my last chapter I made a bunsh of mistakes! Something wrong with this dang computer so Im gonna make a couple of things clear.

**Profile of the Family**

Mr.Tashio: 43 years of age but ofcourse he doesnt look that way because he is a demon.His Physical apearance is of

a 24 year old. I do not know about all the demon years compared to human years so I will not tire myself out trying

to explain to you.

personality: Does not tolerate foolishness.Over all he is a gentle hearted Father

status: works a big company.

Sesshomaru : 17 years old

Diffrent mother than the rest of his sibs

personality: cold and silent

Koga: 16 years old but a month older than Inuyasha

Who: live in cousin

Inuyasha: 16 years old

personality: loud and obnoxious

Kanna: 15 years old

personality: kind and silent

Layla: 14 years old

personality: always finds the good out of something. Can talk to animals.

Rin: 12 years old

who: adopted daughter of the Tashio

Sasuke: 10 years old, 2.5 minutes older than Syukin

status: twin

personality: tries to act like sesshomaru. Is close to his twin, syukin

Syukin: 10 years old

status: twin

personality: tries to act like inuyasha. Is close to his twin, sasuke.

**Okay! to make things even more clear! **the two boys werre obviously Miroku and Jokotsu. Miroku came for the girls and Jakotsu came for the boys.

They ALL have the same LUNCH together. Kanna and layla have BUSINESS together and ALL the BOYS have ART together.

Layla only shares GYM with Inuyasha not any other class.

**Things i DIDN"T say!** Sesshomaru has **Poetry** with Kanna. THats it! No ONE ELSE shares any other classes with anyone.

You will be seeing Rin in the next chappie! I started off making Rin 10 years old that explaines the Kaede-baba issue. but then I decided to make her 12 for future refrences. you will find out later. Just for the slow people Saske and Syukin ARE TWINS! everyone else is just **brother** or **sister.**

Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Turning their fith hallway in there humungous maze of a school the teens finally sought there way to a door that read:

Room 408

Feudal History

Mr. Myoga

"This is it ladies, our class awaits!" (like i have to tell you who said that.) Miroku was infront of the door waiting for them to complie. "Hold on a sec. Kanna, Layla, if he tries to pull another stunt like the one erlier, beat him down to a pulp ya hear me?" the so over protective brother anounced.

"oh please Inuyasha, like you need to tell us." Layla rolled her eyes kanna just nodded in agreement.

They entered the classroom after a few minutes of beating techniques from Inuyasha and Koga. "Well hello children, Miroku you may take your seat now." a balding man with wiskers called out. Miroku retreated to his seat with a wink. He then sat by a girl with mid-waist length hair with highlights and a pink enyce T-shirt. "What a coincedence, sending YOU of all people when the new students were both girls." the brown haired girl mused.

"Ahh, but sango, it was merely fate." Miroku replied leaning his back on the chair and placing his hands behind his head. The girl just rolled her eyes.

-infront of class-

"Come here so I can look over your scedules." The two girls walked up to him and flashed their papers. He checked their names on his grade book and then said:"Ahh, so you two are both Tahios. Welcome to the class. During these few minutes the class is quiet. "why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class?" there new teacher then said.

"umm okay." the younger of the two said,a little nervouse. She then turned to the class which held about 25 kids. They all stared. "Umm, my name is layla Tashio."

"Is there anything you'd like to say about yourself?" that annoying teacher insisted again 'can't he see that im sweating here!' she then grinned."I have 2 sisters and 4 brothers and 1 cousin that lives with us." She breathed 'wow that wasn't so hard!'she continued."I like pizza, I like to watch t.v, I have black hair, I have amber eyes and so does most of my family."

"beautifully put,You may take a seet over there by Iruka." the teacher pointed to a boy with spikey black hair and had a black 'beat it' shirt and red dickies. "sup." he nodded his head. Layla went over and sat by him.

"Kanna, now why don't you introduce yourself." Mr. Myoga politely insisted. Kanna turned to the class with her ussual emotionless stare from her dark violet sespools. She blinked but did not say anything. Everyone consentrated on the unbeleivably pale yet beautiful girl that didn't speak. "Um, don't you have anything to say Kanna?" Mr. Myoga spoke up out of the silence.

"No" kanna looked to teacher with cold eyes. She never enjoyed talking to anyone besides her family. Especially about herself.

"eh hem, heh alright why don't you go sit over there by Kagra?" he pointed to a girl in the second to last row. she had red eyes and brown hair tied into a high bun on top of her head. She glanced up noticing her name being called and waved her hand. Kanna strode down the izle and sat in the emty seat to the right of her.

"Oh my, three new students. why don't you guys go sit over at the emty desk."

There were about five desks that sat 4 to a seat on either sides of the room. About ten desks in all. There was an emty one on the far right in the back. Thats where they sat.

"My name is Ms. Sahara and I'll be your new teacher.Would you please introduce yourselves to the class?" The woman who addressed them had mid-leangthed black hair,sparkling brown eyes and brown skin. Just as her name, it looked to be where she was accually from. The 'Sahara Desert'! She could have been egyption mabey. what she was wearing was a white, long sleaved, V-neck shirt and a tan skirt that reached her calfs. Big hoop earings rested on her ears. As you can tell she was very young. Mabey in her late 20's. Attractive? You bet. Koga stood up. "the name's Koga, I am a wolf yokai. Anything else you need to know?" He had his hands in his pokets trying to act macho. "No, thats just fine, welcome to our class. What about you two?" she looked towards next two boys sitting down. Inuyasha stood up, looked around the class then said"Inuyasha Tashio. I like biking and boarding." He then took his seat.

"alright, now how about you?" Shesshomaru was reading a book. He lightly placed it down and stood. "sesshomaru Tashio." He had no emotion on his face or in his voice what so ever. All the girls inluding Jakotsu looked to have heart in their eyes, litterally.he then sat down without saying another word.

"ohh, so you two are brothers! that explains the resemblance. Alright let's get back on subject. Today we are doing Human portraits. Draw anyone you see in this room, as long as you can get a good glimps at them. Try not to show the person you're drawing the sketch you make, because unless your a good artist, that person might feel bad of the way you drew them.Understood?" someones hand shot up.

"yes Hiroshima?"

"How about you pose for me in a whole body portrait, if ya know what I mean?" he gave a wink. A huge vain suddenly apeared on the teachers forehead.

"Eww Hiroshima, you're such a perve!" A few girls called out.

"What, don't be jelouse. All of you can't be as good looking as ms.S." he caught a dreamy look. "Not to mention she's a REAL woman." The teacher's fists clenched and her teathed tightened. All of a sudden a ruler came flying through the air and knocked him upside the head.

Rin strolled out of the computer lab on her way to 3rd period class followed by a red headed boy. "Shippo, I still can't beleive your going to this school,weren't you supposed to be going to Sinsuji Middle school?"

"yeah, but since I found out you were moving I begged the moms if she could transfer me too." Rin and Shippo were friends ever since the first grade.They'd gone to the same school just untill a couple of months ago when her father decided to move to be closer to his business. Kitsuya isn't Shippo's biological mom but she adopted him a few years after his real parents died. I guess that's what brought them closer together. Both of them sufferd hard losses.

It all started when they were in 1st grade. Back then rin was,for some reason always down. While all the kids would have recess and play tag, she would never join in. Or when the teacher read a book for story time Rin never listened. Then Shippo came along, all hyper and smiles even though he sufferd a trajic too.From then on they were the best of friends.

Rin smiled."Thats awsome, I'll see you at lunch!"

"Alright peace!" Shippo walked into his next class. Rin strode a couple more feet down the hall passing a whole bunch of kids rushing to get to their destinations. She got to her locker and took out two books. As she closed her locker door, someone bumped into her knocking her books out of her hands."oh, sorry, I didn't notice you there." she saw the top of a brown head and a hand bend down to reach her books."Naa, it's okay." she bent down and tried to assist him.

The boy glanced up because something cought his eye. Dangling from the girls neck was a chain, and attached to it was a plain looking silver bottle cap. But that wasn't what cought his atencion, sloppily engraved on the front were two letters. "umm exuse me but, may I asked where you got that from?" he pointed to it. For a moment Rin's eyes widened. She quickly wrapped her arms around the object and stood up. Now it's just the two of them in the halls.

-Rin's flash back-

A small four year old Rin is sitting in a small room crying. The child servise people just brought her here, to this place. It is very dim in the room.All that was there is the small bed on wich she sat and an even smaller night stand that sat right across from it. why was she here? The door was left open. She heard a voice and looked up. Ifront of her was a little boy probably a year older than her. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "why are you crying?" he asked. she sniffed " I..want m-my Mommy b..back! and Daddy too!" The boy say down next to her an patted her back. "Don't worry, my mommy and daddy are gone too. What's you name?" Little rin looked up with tears still in her eyes.

"R-Rin."

"Don't worry Rin,I'll be your fend, and i'll potects you from all de bad guys!" He nodded his head to match his words.

-End Flashback-

That was her first day at the orphanage. She could never forget that day. Rin squeezed the cap tighter and had a sad distant look in her eyes.

-flash back-

Two years later, after the "bed" incident a now six year old Rin was out side playing tag with a few other orphans. She couldn't seem to find her best friend anywhere all day. While she was counting near a tree, the head of the orphanage came and tapped her on the shoulder.She held a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what Rin, a family wants to adopt you!"

"Really!" Rin seemed exited.

"Hai, your new parents are comming to pick you up in a few hours."

Rins face suddenly fell "You mean...just me?

"But ofcourse! who else!"

"But..what about..." her eyes filled with tears realization suddenly striking her. She dashed away toward the back of the orphanage spotting the person she was looking for.

"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" a small brown haired boy stood up and dussted his clothes off.

"Kohaku-kun! They want to get rid of rin and bring her to new people! And they want me to leave you!" she wailed.

"but Rin-chan, isn't that what you want?" the boy took on a sad face.

"No! I want to stay wif you and everyone else!" she wiped her tears and took on a sad face. "If Rin goes then Kohaku-kun goes!" she grabed him and kissed him on the cheek. "Rin loves Kohaku-kun and Kohaku-kun loves Rin-chan too right? Das why he say Rin-chan and not just plain ol Rin!"

Mrs. Hari interupted them from a call from the far end of the feild "Rin! come and pack your belongings!" Kohaku looked at Rin and took her shoulders "Rin-chan, you have to go! Remember our truce? here. He reached in his pocket and took out a small siver bottle cap. Then he picked up a peice of broken glass of of the groung. "K..for Kohaku and R...for Rin-chan. He sloppily carved the two letters on front of the cap. "see, now you will remember me when you go with your new family." he placed the cap in her right hand. A tear rolled down his eye..."Don't forget" Rin look up tears staining her cheeks.

"B..But, what will Kohaku-kun remeber Rin by?" she scrached around the ground and spotted a small pebble. "Here now you have something from me." Kohaku took the pebble in his hands.

"Don't worry, when I get adopted I'll find you!" He put on a determined face. "Member I told you I'll protect you from the bad guys? Well I keep my promises!" he hugged her. She sniffed.

"Good-bye Kohaku-kun!"

"No."

Rin looked at him confused.

"My mommy told me good-bye is what you say when you never see that person again. But if you say 'see you later', that means you'll see them again, no matter what!" he stepped back "See you later Rin-chan." Rin nodded her head.

"see you later Kohaku-kun!"

-End flashback-

"the boy looked at her contently. "Is something wrong?" still having her head down, she replied. "S-Someone...very dear gave it to me." The bell rang and she sprinted the opposite direction down the hall.

Rin ran down the hall. Nowhere in particular, just somewhere to escape. 'Why'd that guy have to bring that up? He acted as though he recognised it or something. He couldn't have..could he?' she spent so much time looking down that she didn't even get a chance at the guy's face.'But he couldn't be that was all the way in Hiroshima!' She still held on to the cap.

The boy watched the girl leave, one hand rubbing something in his pocket. He was stunned in place. "could it be...?" the girl's hair was covering her face, he didn't even get a chance to see it.

You like? hehe tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sup ppl chapter 3 up! For those of you not familiar with the sport "basketball" here are some defanitions to help you understand the begining of this chapter!

Layup: A one-handed, banked shot made close to the basket after driving in.

Three: a shot worth 3 points made from the three point line on a basketball court.

Pack: to take the ball away from the opponent while he's about to shoot.

"swoosh": When the basketball goes through the basket without touching the rim.

Chapter 3: Twin rivalry

A bell rings and a swarm of 5th graders come running out of a building. "Finally! I got tired of hearin that old man talk!" Syukin grabbed a ball from the side of the court and started to dribble. "I know right, I thought I was about to die." Sasuke tried to steal the ball before Syukin did a layup. Sasuke got the rebound and brought it back down the court. He criss crossed the ball through his legs then shot a three. "half the class was nodding off." Sasuke scoffed before trying to take the ball back from his brother. "Hah, I know, atleast we didn't have to do any work." Syukin shot the ball but sasuke packed it and layed it up himself. Syukin whistled "oooh, so you learned some moves since the last time we played."

"Heh, please, I've always owned you in basketball son." Sasuke checked him the ball. Syukin took it, shook his apponent, hopped a little and swooshed the ball through the net. "Oh really? does that include the othe-" Syukin didn't finish his sentence because someone interupted him.

"yo, let us play." two boys steped onto the court. The one who spoke up had a long braid hanging down his back. He had hazel eyes and a gold earing in his left ear. He wore a red shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. The boy who stood next to him had the same hair style, a green shirt and black shorts. They were both demons but the latter showed more of his demon herratige. The one in front spoke up again.

"I'm Hiten," he pointed to himself. "and this is my brother monten" he pointed to the boy beside him. Syukin then spoke up. "I'm syukin and this is my brother Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head.

"sup."

"Two on two, us against you. You guys okay with that?" syukin asked

"Cool wit me, lets go!" the same boy replied. They started playing, the two boys were accually good.

After thirty minutes of sweating and shooting the teacher called them in. The boys put up their ball and started walking toward their class. "Hey you guys are good. We should start callin you the 'thunda brothas'!" Syukin laughed.

"Yeah, and we should start callin you the 'twin worrias' you guys are good!" everyone laughed that. "So did you guys just move here or somethin?" the named Hiten asked. "yeah, a month ago" Syuken replied before getting a mouth full of water, exausted from the non-stop game of two-on-two. "From Hiroshima" Sasuke added. "awsome! we used to live there untill we were like, four!" Monten chimed in.

"Yeah but then our dad decides to move to Tokyo to start this gambling bussiness. At first it was going great. He bought this big house and some fancy cars. Then the whole thing went A-wall because it turned out that Dad invested too much money in it and then he couldn't even pay it off." Hiten stopped talking to let monten finish.

"So then he got kicked to the curb, draging us along with him. Moms ran out on us after that. Now were living in this dumb untill Dad pays off his debt." They both had on discusted faces while talking about it. Sasuke and Syukin were quiet at this and decided not to mention anything else about it. They walked into class and took their seats across from each other.

"That's right, everyone take your seats. Whooh! you kids smell like onions! You kids already at that age? Man, I didn't even start wearin deoderant atleast until I was in middle school!" everyone started lookin around sniffing their arm pits and shirts. Someone called out something about him not being a real man. Other kids secretly took out their deoderants.

"Anyway! back to the subject, In science, we are going to be starting our science projects." Groans could be heard. "Now children, this year we are doing it slightly diffrent from last. Last year we had indivisual projects. This year we will be having two man teams. How this goes is, each of you will be assigned to someone to create your project. You will work togethor, go to eachothers houses if you must and record information. On the day after the project is due each of you will explain half of your project, while your team mate explains the other. Understood?" some kids whisperd exitedly while others were just plain out moaning.

"do you think we'll get tied with Hiten and Monten?" Syukin whisperd to his brother.

"I dunno mabey." Sasuke had a bord look on his face while looking up at the ceiling. 'I hope so, their like the only not annoying people in this class.'he though. Syukin looked toward his brother when he saw a smirk cross his lips and thought. 'Heh, yeah right you know you like them.' Sasuke and Syukin had a bond. Ofcourse they fought alot and called eachother names but realy, the two were inseperable. If someone tried to hurt the other of them they'd have eachothers backs in a heart beat. No one could seperste them but themselves. Even if they were at eachothers throats every chance they got.

At the front of the class the teacher could be heard calling out names."Tanaka and sarah, Ketsu and Ryah, Hiten and Syukin,blah blah, blah blah, Sasuke and Monten.(he didnt exactly say blah blah..but you no what I mean!)Everyone, the person who I called your name with will be your partner for the next 5 months." After that and some more talking he told them to turn to page 141 in their textbooks.

A dark haired girl held her lunch tray while scanning over all the tables over the patio. A bunch of kids were scattered around talking and eating their lunches. She sighed 'where are they? Are they even ou-' A familiar voice caught the girl out of her thoughts "Hey cuz! over here!" someone shouted out over the millions of kids. She glanced around to see who it was and spotted the voice. Over out to the left of the patio was her cousin Koga flagging her down at a table where the rest of her family sat. She smiled and started toward the table.

When she got there she sat down by Inuyasha and across from Koga,Kanna,and Sesshomaru. She grinned and kissed each of them on the cheek. "Eww, Layla, I told you to stoop doing that, especialy in public!" Inuyasha wiped at his face. A tint of red could be seen. Layla just laughed. "oops sorry!"

The others reactions were slightly diffrent. Kanna and Koga smiled back, delighted by their sisters love. Sesshomaru on the other hand glared at her.

"Aww, come on Sesshy! why do you hate your little so much!" she pouted playfully. Layla was the only one who could call him that without being totaly ripped to shreds. His glare intensified. "I told you not to call me that." he hissed. Accually he was quite use to it since she'd been calling him that ever since her fangs grew in.. But still, it was annoying, especially if they were in public. Because if other people heard, they would think they could call him that too. And oh they were wrong, very wrong. He got back to eating his plumb and reading his book. Layla just giggled some more.

"So what's up cuz! You doin alright in this new world?" Koga asked cheerfuly.

"Yeah, it's great! we get to sit where we want and everything!" she pointed around the patio. Inuyasha sneered. "Keh, just wait till exams, see if you'll be all cheery then!" he took a slurp out of his ramen. While Inuyasha,Koga, and Layla babbled on, a quiet conversation took place.

"Sesshomaru? what class are you taking next?"

"why?"

"I dunno, we might have the same course?" she stared at something in the distance. Sesshomaru glanced up at her. "Poetry, I dont suppose you have it?"He raised his eyebrow. Kanna turned to face her brother.

"Accually, I do." she slightly smirked. Kanna had a sort of bond with sesshomaru. Out of anyone, Sesshomaru was who she talked to the most. They were alike in many ways and yet they were still very diffrent. They both rarily talked to anyone but the reasons were totaly diffrent. Sesshomaru didn't talk much because he felt he had better things to do than chat with someone beneith him. Also, he simply didn't want to. Kanna admired that of him. He was so strong and stoic. No one would dare go up against him. But kanna was silent, simply because, she was. She didn't like conversing with other people much. But with Sesshomaru, she didn't have to. They both understood eachothers silence.

"...Okay, so your tellin me, Alucard can beat Goku, Vageta, and Brolly all togethor!

"Ofcourse! he can regenerate everything they throw at him!" Layla Huffed at Inuyasha.

"So what! What can Alucard do to them? Blast them with his gun? Please that's nothing to a super saiajin! They'l just break the cheap metal in half!"

"Oh yeah! well, what about his dogs!" she slammed her hand on the table. Inuyasha slammed back.

"You guys are talking about two totally diffrent shows! Come on, it'll never happen anyway!" Koga tried to knock some sense into the two idiots. They both stared at him. Layla sat back down and scratched her head. "Good point but..." She clasped her hands togethor. "I still say Alucard is KAWAII!" she made some big googly eyes. Inuyasha and koga just fell out anime style and started twitching on the ground while big sweat drops appeared on the backs of Sesshomaru and Kanna's hads. Why'd they have such an idiotic sister?

After a few still moments everyone turned back to normal. "So sesshomaru? what'd you think of our new art teacher?" Koga raised his eyes mockingly at his cousin. Sesshomaru gave him a blank stare. "Do not mock me, you know she was a ningen. I can barely stand all you hanyous." much less live with you. he thought.

"What are you talkin about? I'm no hanyou I'm full yokai!" Koga stood up and flexed his arm.

"Hey whats so bad about hanyous! Keh, for the record I'm one!" Inuyasha yelled to Koga and sesshomaru.

"My point, exactly." sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha.

"What do you guys have against Humans anyway! Mom was a-" Layla stopped mid-sentance when she realized that her tongue slipped. Everyone got quiet, their eyes seemed to go distant. It was a kind of erie silence, like no one wanted to say anything...afraid that something might happen. The bell rang. Everyone got out of their trance.

Saved by the bell...

OOH, things seem to be getting a little interesting eh? muhahaha! oh yes and I've decide if I don't get atleast 5 reviews im NOT UPDATING! yes it will still be in my notebook but...I WONT TYPE IT UP! muhahaha! why? you ask? because I'm that goddam evil thats why! No realy, I'm tired of seeing the reads In the 30's but Only geting 2 dag on reviews! WTH? But anyway THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU!


End file.
